An aircraft can include an engine, such as a gas turbine engine, for propulsion of the aircraft. A gas turbine engine can include a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another. The core of the gas turbine engine generally includes an air flow path having, in serial air flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. The compressor section can include one or more compressors used to compress air. The compressed air can be provided to the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and burned to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases can be used to support operation of the compressor section and the turbine section of the gas turbine engine.
Components of aircraft engines and other components can be subject to stresses during operation. Periodically, components of aircraft engines need to be inspected to determine the condition of the aircraft component and to check for defects. Manual inspection of aircraft components can be time consuming and can be subject to inaccuracies resulting from human error.